eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath Company
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION * Image Source: '''Logo - Warmind Radial, * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Development Thread: '''Vanring: Establishing the Vanguard * '''Primary Source: '''N/A '''CORPORATION INFORMATION * Corporation Name: Goliath Company * Headquarters: Kalidan * Locations: Kalidan, Barab System * Operations: Private Military Contracts Special Operations and Warfare Assassinations and Bounty Hunting * Information Brokering and Espionage * Infiltration and Extraction * Sabotage and Asset Destruction * Slicing and Electronic Warfare *Security and Defense * Mercenary Army Retainer Agreements * Bodyguard and Protection Services *Military Training and Advisory * Recruiting and basic training * Special forces training * Officer and military staff training * Contractable combat advisors, military leaders, and strategists *Military Production * x40 Specialized Armstech Factories * x40 Specialized Armormech Foundries * x40 General Military Equipment Factories * x20 Vehicle Factories * x20 Small Craft Starship Factories * x4 Corvette Shipyard * x1 Cruiser Shipyard *Military Equipment Modification and Maintenance * x40 Weapon and Armor Repair Stations Maximum Capacity: x1 Company *x20 Engineering Bays for Vehicles and Small Craft * Maximum Capacity: x2 Squadrons *x8 Ground Repair Yards * Maximum Capacity: x4 Corvettes, x2 Frigates each *x1 Orbital Repair Yard * Maximum Capacity: x1 Cruiser, x2 Frigates DESCRIPTION The Goliath Company is one of Juggernaut's privately owned corporations that serve as his public presence. The purpose of the corporation is to fuel the massive military needs of Juggernaut and his Rearguards, training new soldiers and producing military equipment. In order to fuel its growing operations, the Goliath Company ''contracts its military forces through private military contracts, which breakdown from individual missions to long-term retainer agreements for contracting entire mercenary armies. The scope of the ''Goliath Company's mercenary operations is galactic, with the only requirement being that the client is offering the highest prices. The contents of the contract rarely matter, although due to current ownership, contracts against the Eternal Empire have been suspended. Their military manufacturing and production is exclusive to Juggernaut and the Eternal Empire as well, with their main production facilities and centers being located in the frozen wastelands of Kalidan. The production capacity of the Goliath Company ''is focused on providing complete production capabilities for outfitting a planetary-sized military force, producing small arms, munitions and equipment all the way up to starships. The maximum size starship the ''Goliath Company can currently produce is a single Cruiser at most one thousand meters in length, and starship production as a whole for the Goliath Company ''is limited to ground shipyards. While outputting sufficient small craft starships is no problem, the mass production of larger starships is best left to large companies. The raw materials and resources necessary for production are extracted through a mobile mining fleet that extracted from asteroids and moons of various systems within the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Currently, most mining of the ''Goliath Company was in the Barab System, strip-mining the numerous asteroids and moons. The current size and scope of the'' Goliath Company is limited, yet sufficiently provides for the individual needs of Juggernaut and his Rearguard. As the cycling rate of recruits is extremely high due to the brutal training and suicidal missions Juggernaut goes on, the number of employees have always been constant. On a yearly basis, there are about 80,000 auxiliary staff members--such as engineers, sanitation workers, logistics workers, and factory workers--, 10,000 new Recruits, 40,000 Conscripts, 12,000 Orcs, 4,000 Goliaths, 8 Goliath Commanders, and 1 Goliath-Warmaster. The majority of the 10,000 new Recruits would be killed during their year of training, and the few thousand Recruits would replenish the Conscripts that died or were promoted. After years of training and managing ''Goliath Company, the size of the company reached a plateau, in which it was increasingly more difficult to expand the size of the Rearguard. RATIONALE The Goliath Company was founded by Juggernaut as an extension of the Rearguard: Juggernaut had initially recruited and trained his troops initially, just as he had done with his elite Rearguard, but he soon realized that the scope of his mercenary work had far exceed what he could handle individually. This veteran Rearguard, now, the Goliath-Warmaster of Goliath Company was first known as Pitfiend ''and was the best lightsaber duelist in the Rearguard. Like Juggernaut, he preferred to utilize the great lightsaber, utilizing sheer force and adroit lightsaber expertise to pummel his enemies. The ''Pitfiend ''had a great care for children, however, and his weakness toward children led to the loss of tens of millions of credits, as Juggernaut had been hired to execute an entire bloodline of a political rival. Failing in his duties, the Pitfiend was to be executed by Rearguard code, but Juggernaut spared his life in exchange for the creation of ''Goliath Company ''to address these qualms. In the Rearguard's eyes, this exile was a complete loss of respect and favor, as the Rearguard, despite Juggernaut's intense cruelty and suicidal missions, was one of the galaxy's best source of glory, wealth and power. And Juggernaut himself cared little about the ''Pitfiend, as the Rearguard and all else was beneath his own glory and path: as long as his will and way was completed, Juggernaut had no care for the rest. Due to the extremist nature of the Rearguard, however, ''Pitfiend ''is now completely ostracized by his ''Rearguard ''brethren and has shaped ''Goliath Company ''to be more and more independent from the Rearguard. Now striving for ''Goliath Company ''to be better than the Rearguard, the ''Pitfiend ''works diligently to expand ''Goliath Company ''to prove the strength and merit of his way. Category:Organizations Category:Companies